Santa Who?
by ladyasile
Summary: What happens when Hiei meets Santa Claus? HK. shonenai. Fic for the holidays!


A/N: I always wondered what Hiei would do if no one ever explained to him who Santa Claus was. That's the only inspiration for the story! Special thanks to my beta, Broeknshardsofmyheart99! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

**

* * *

Santa Who?**

* * *

The night had turned out to be more cold than Hiei could've imagined. He would have used his powers to war himself up, but that could result in unwanted demons coming to him. Against his ego and pride, the little fire demon went to the home of the one person that would always welcome him. He flitted and reached his destination in record time. The window was closed, no doubt to the unbearable cold. He positioned himself right outside the window and knocked five times. Each time proved to be a waste of time. No one opened, and the lights remained off in the room.

Hiei sighed and checked if the window was opened. Not to his surprise, it opened. He came in and immediately shut the window behind him, to keep the cold out. In the darkness, he noticed that no one was in the room with him. The numbers on the alarm clock, next to Kurama's bed, read nine. Out of spending much time with the kitsune, Hiei knew that the fox was still awake at this time. Instead of staying in the room, he decided to look for the fox. "No point in wasting my energy with the Jagan," Hiei muttered as he opened the door to the room, and exited.

The hallway was filled with ornaments that seemed unusual to him. There were lights on the railing of the stairs leading down to the first floor of the house. Hiei ignored the strange lights and wandered down. He saw weird plant life hanging from the doorways in several places, but again dismissed the oddities. His feet took him to where a tree was horribly decorated. There were lights of various colors, strange ornaments, a star on top, things with wings on them, and well-wrapped boxes underneath the bad-looking tree. "I pity whoever did this… perhaps I should pity the tree more," he said nonchalantly.

The little half-koorime was immensely absorbed into looking at the poor tree to notice someone walking up behind me. "Hiei, I didn't realize you were into trees. Shall I come back later, after you're done flirting?" The fire demon's head snapped back to look at the person behind him.

"Hn, fox…"

Hiei could tell that Kurama wanted to smile, or perhaps laugh, but refrained from doing so. He couldn't help but notice that the fox looked more happier than ever at the moment. The pure, real smile that lighted up his face sent shivers down Hiei's spine. "Why are you happy?" The question was intended on sounding more intelligent and menacing, but it didn't work out that way.

"It's Christmas, Hiei. It's a holiday that brings together people, makes many happy, and is the holiday for giving rather than receiving… or stealing," Kurama explained. "Many celebrate it throughout the world. And some even believe that if behave good, Santa Claus will bring you a gift!"

Red eyes looked at Kurama. "Are you insane or high? Should I contact the idiot toddler?"

"Um… How about if I get you some hot chocolate? Its taste should be up to your standards. Sit down, get comfortable, I'll fetch the hot chocolate." Hiei saw Kurama exit the room. His eyes looked around and saw the couch. He sat down and waited patiently for the fox to return.

Kurama started to make the hot chocolate. His agile hands stirred the hot liquid while he pondered. "I sure do hope that he doesn't get addicted to hot chocolate, like he did with ice cream." He smiled gently and felt himself blush. 'Only Hiei is here. No one else… should I tell him?' Before his thoughts kept progressing, a sudden crash and cursing interrupted him. Kurama left the hot chocolate and sprinted to the living room.

"Die, intruder!" Hiei raised his katana and would have sliced the strangely dressed intruder, had Kurama not intervened.

"Don't, Hiei!"

The katana was brought down to Hiei's side, still ready to go for the kill. "Why he hell not?" Hiei hissed, annoyed at the fox.

The fire demon saw Kurama help the stranger stand up. "I'm so sorry for this! He doesn't understand-"

Before the fox could keep going with the apology, he was silenced by the man in the red suit.

"It's alright, Shuichi… Or should I call you Kurama?" the man asked, with a kind look on his face. Now Hiei was really interested. "I know that Hiei was raised in the Makai, so they don't have the same customs. Well, I just wanted to give your family their gifts." The man in the red suit reached for his bag and began to dig around inside it. He took out four boxes and handed them over to Kurama, whom took them with a bow, and placed them under the tree.

"Thank you so much," the fox said to the man. Hiei cocked his eyebrow.

"Who the fuck is this, Kurama?"

The kitsune smiled at Hiei. "That person happens to be Santa Claus, Hiei," he answered sweetly with a smile.

The fire demon turned his attention to Santa Claus, but saw that he no longer was there. His eyes widened, but he heard the kitsune laugh. He turned to face him. "What?"

"He left you a gift as well." Kurama handed the gift to Hiei. The fire demon opened the box and saw that it was a black coat. He also noticed that there was a letter inside the box. Hiei placed the coat, that he was sure that he was going to wear, on the couch and opened the letter. Before he read any of it, he handed it over to Kurama.

"I can't understand your human language, so read it."

Kurama nodded and read the letter, without a clue as to what he was reading. "Hiei, enjoy the coat. I hope it keeps you warm. And Kurama, just place him under the mistletoe if you want him that badly…" The fox stopped reading and turned scarlet.

Hiei looked up at him. "What now?"

Kurama gulped. "Oh, um… I need to get you that hot chocolate!" He left the room and ran into the kitchen. Red eyes blinked.

Kurama was in the kitchen, pouring the hot liquid into the two mugs. He couldn't believe that Santa Claus would tell him that, nor that he actually saw Santa. "I suppose it wasn't that bad," he said with a sigh. The redhead turned and made a quick halt. Hiei was standing dangerously closed to him. Quickly, he moved the mugs away from them and on top of the counter.

"Hn?"

The redhead swallowed and went for it. His placed his lips on top of Hiei's and kept them there, with no objection from the fire demon. 'I don't need mistletoe after all," Kurama thought, as the kiss suddenly turned into something else, that nice little boys and girls weren't suppose to know of.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: And that's what happened when Hiei met Santa, the end! Happy holidays! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
